Autonomous vehicles may facilitate efficient transportation in coming times. The autonomous vehicle may be capable of sensing the dynamic changing environment, and of navigating without any human intervention. The autonomous vehicle may employ a variety of techniques to detect its surroundings, such as radar, laser light, GPS, odometry, and computer vision. Additionally, the autonomous vehicle may employ a variety of technique to perform navigation on a navigation path by taking into consideration its detected surroundings. For example, it is important to initially position the autonomous vehicle on a navigation map in order to provide the vehicle a smooth start for navigation.
In a known territory, vehicle's position may be determined by identifying specific landmarks at per-determined positions, and by observing them by a camera on the vehicle. However, this technique does not work accurately on a new unmarked road area. Further, placing the vehicle in the exactly same position on the real environment is a challenge.